Lost Memory
by Choi Lu
Summary: Antes de Phosphophyllite hubo gemas que intentaron ir a la luna. Muchos milenios atrás, tantos que ya no queda gema que recuerde el sucedo, hubo quienes tuvieron el valor, ¿o podría decirse osadia? de ir a la luna. Sin embargo, el resultado de su osadía quedó en el olvido, por el bien de la pequeña comunidad, ¿verdad?
1. Prólogo

Desde aquella luna la Tierra se veía como un pequeño punto azul en la inmensidad de la negrura, o al menos eso pensaba Yellow Diamond mientras contemplaba el paisaje visible desde los aposentos que se les había asignado. El diamante sólo podía pensar en una cosa, ¿cómo había llegado a este punto? ¿En qué momento la monotonía de su existencia había tenido un cambio tan drástico? No lo sabía, y sinceramente hubiera preferido que todo siguiera su rumbo normal; pero ahora eso no sería posible, Phos les había llevado a la luna a él y otros, se habían vuelto traidores para sus congéneres de la Tierra y aún no sabía si confiar en la gente de la luna o no.

En medio de esa tormenta de pensamientos, unos recuerdos difusos de sus primeros años de vida vinieron a su mente. Un suceso que los demás prefirieron callar y olvidar por miedo a que gemas en el futuro intentaran repetirlo. Una risa desganada salió de la boca del longevo diamante, era irónico que, incluso con ese pacto de silencio, después de tantos milenios, fuera una frágil gema la que retomara la hazaña que sus antecesores intentaron tanto tiempo atrás.

 _¿Será acaso que era un destino inevitable para algunos de los nuestros?_ Se cuestionó soltando un ligero suspiro. _Al menos nosotros llegamos en una pieza… ¿ellos habrán podido hacer lo mismo?_

 **Bueno, hace cuánto tiempo que no nos leemos, se que he estado bastante inactiva en los últimos... ¿meses, años? ya ni me acuerdo. En fin, me he viciado muchísimo con este dichoso anime y pensé "Oye, podría hacer un fanfic". La historia se centrará en unos OC, esto es, de cierta forma una premisa antes de la historia en sí.**

 **PD. Me disculpo si en la historia se me cuela algún spoiler del manga owoU**


	2. Capítulo 1

_Hace muchos milenios…_

* * *

El vibrante azul del cielo despejado cubría aquella única porción de tierra del planeta rodeada por mar, un mal indicio, podrían decir los guerreros más experimentados, pues es en días despejados cuando el enemigo aparece.

En la Bahía del origen se podían distinguir dos figuras humanoides caminando alrededor, a simple vista, por la manera en que sus cuerpos habían sido moldeados habría sido difícil distinguirles una de la otra si no fuera por su cabello y su color. Eran gemas, integrantes de la reducida especie que poblaba aquella tierra. La primera tenía el cabello de un suave tono azul con manchas más oscuras, mientras la segunda poseía un cabello espigado y de color menta.

-Oye, Dum, ¿crees que hoy aparezca una mancha solar? -preguntó de repente la segunda gema, llevaba en sus manos una larga guadaña de hoja negra que relucía bajo la luz del sol. "Dum" se encogió de hombros y mantuvo su mirada elevada al cielo.

-No tengo idea, Bazz. Pero es un día despejado y soleado, normalmente los Lunarios aparecen en días así. -Comentó sin querer prestar atención al asunto y esperando que "Bazz" siguiera su ejemplo, ambos ya tenían bastante con salir fracturados en una buena parte de sus enfrentamientos.

-Tsk, que molestia… -respondió Bazz recargando el mango de la guadaña sobre sus hombros. – El último combate que tuvimos hace un par de días me dejó sin la mitad de mi cuerpo, ojala esa gentuza de la luna decida quedarse en paz al menos un rato, no quisiera volverme cliente frecuente del doc.

Y no es que fueran malos en combate, de hecho, "Dum" y "Bazz", o mejor dicho, Dumortierite y Bazzite, eran de las gemas más fuertes de su comunidad, de dureza 8.5 y 7 respectivamente, su debilidad no radicaba en su condición, sino en su color. Ambos, particularmente Bazz, eran de un lindo tono azul que era codiciado por el enemigo y, para variar, ambos eran la pareja que patrullaba una de las zonas donde la mayoría de sus congéneres anteriores habían sido capturados.

-¡Dumortierite! ¡Bazzite! -Una voz les llamó desde la distancia, al voltear en la dirección de donde provenía ambas gemas pudieron distinguir la silueta de uno de sus compañeros, era una gema un poco más joven que ellos, de color naranja ocre. -¡Anatase y yo vimos una mancha solar cerca del bosque, Apatite está ayudando a controlar la situación y-y me dijo que avisara a Sensei y a los demás y…!

-Brookite, tranquilo, tú ve y avisa a Sensei, Bazz y yo ayudaremos a los demás. -Ordenó con calma Dumortierite. Brookite obedeció y encaminó rápidamente sus pasos hacia la Escuela para alertar a los demás.

-Ahhh, que fastidio. -Dijo Bazzite con una sonrisa algo irónica antes de seguir a Dumortierite quien ya se dirigía corriendo hacia las cercanías del bosque, donde la mancha solar se hacía más y más visible.

* * *

Cuando las dos gemas llegaron al sitio, encontraron una escena un tanto desalentadora: Azurite, una gema de color azul rey, se encontraba peleando con esfuerzos debido a la fragmentación de su brazo izquierdo debido al impacto de una flecha lunaria; cerca de ella, Apatite, una gema verde intentaba resistir a los constantes ataques como pudiera, se podían ver astillas en sus piernas, señal clara de la presión a la que se estaba sometiendo.

-¡Apatite! -Exclamó Bazzite girando ágilmente su guadaña para colocarse en posición de combate. -¡No temas! Que hemos llegado a… -la gema color menta guardó un repentino silencio al sentir una mano en su hombro, de reojo pudo ver la expresión apacible de Dumortierite indicándole que se detuviera.

La imponente figura que recién había llegado era la de un hombre con aspecto de monje budista, su rostro apacible miraba preocupado la pelea. Un murmullo de voces parecía acercarse detrás de él, y a los pocos minutos llegó Brookite acompañado del resto de gemas guerreras.

-Sensei… -La gema naranja habló tímidamente mientras miraba con angustia a su compañera tendida en el suelo, sin piernas y sin un brazo. El monje extendió su mano y, de un chasquido hizo que los lunarios se desintegraran.

-Ya ha pasado. -Habló con solemnidad el maestro, palpando con su gran mano la cabeza de Brookite.- Ayuden a llevar a sus compañeras a la Escuela, necesitan ser llevadas con Emerald para ser reconstruidas.

-¡Si! -Respondieron al unísono las gemas presentes para disponerse a recoger los fragmentos de Anatase y Apatite.

-Buaah, Sensei llegó justo cuando iba a mostrar mi habilidad para pelear. -Lloriqueó Bazz en voz baja, sólo para recibir en respuesta un suave golpe en la zona enguantada de su brazo.

-Shhh, sabes que es irrespetuoso querer alardear frente a Sensei. -Le regañó Dumortierite mientras ayudaba a llevar una especie de saco donde ahora descansaba un fragmentado Anatase. Sí, esto era un día normal en sus vidas inmortales.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, uff uff, que cutre pero bueno~**

 **¿Les gustaría que abriera la posibilidad de meter algún OC de ustedes? Me he dado cuenta que, aunque no todos sean con el mismo papel de relevancia, hacen falta personajes owoU**

 **Y bueno, pasemos a algunas PD.**

 **PD1. ¿Qué les parece?**

 **PD2. Uff hace tiempo que no escribía fanfics, espero no haber perdido el toque.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	3. Capitulo 2

Después del ataque lunario, la mayoría de las gemas regresaron a sus puestos de trabajo mientras el resto llevaba a sus compañeros heridos con el doctor para ser ensamblados de nuevo. Era cerca del atardecer y los pasillos de la Escuela se encontraban en un silencio que era perturbado por el débil repiqueteo de herramientas en la sala del doctor. Una gema de color verde que usaba una especie de bata encima del uniforme reconstruía con paciencia a sus compañeros dañados por el último enfrentamiento, su expresión mostraba concentración en la labor que realizaba.

-Emerald… ¿Azurite estará bien? -Preguntó con angustia la otra gema color azul marino que había sido dañada en el ataque, el doctor soltó un suspiro mientras terminaba de ensamblar la mano derecha de la gema compañera de Brookite.

-Sí, aunque no termino de explicarme por qué decidiría salir de la Escuela si sabe que es más vulnerable en esta temporada. -Respondió Emerald mientras se reincorporaba al terminar su trabajo de reconstruir a Anatase. -Listo, ahora ve a calmar a Brookite, debe sentirse solo. -Comentó alejando su mirada de la gema más joven que se retiraba para centrarse en sus otros dos pacientes.

En las camillas que había en la zona se podían ver otros dos cuerpos, el primero era el de Azurite, quien yacía en la camilla con una pierna fracturada y sin la mitad de su cabeza; en la otra camilla estaba Apatite sentado, la gema verde tocaba las fracturas en sus piernas con gesto meditabundo, en el otro lado de la camilla había un cuenco que tenía las astillas de sus piernas y cuerpo.

-Debió ser una pelea dura. -Comentó Emerald tomando por sorpresa a Apatite. -Resististe bien los ataques para haber lidiado con el asedio solo durante tanto.

-Heh, no fue para tanto, Emerald. -Apatite esbozó una sonrisa desganada. -No había pasado tanto tiempo, y creo que la técnica defensiva que me enseñó Green Diamond ayudó en algo.

La esmeralda solo atinó a asentir para después disponerse a arreglar a su compañero.

-Si me permites, entonces, arreglaré tus fracturas primero y después me encargaré de Azurite. -Al notar las intenciones de Apatite de reprochar, le silenció agregando: - Sensei ha solicitado que, una vez reparado, vayas con él para dar tu informe del ataque lunario… y de seguro Fluorite querrá preguntarte si hubo alguna novedad esta ocasión.

Apatite sólo pudo atinar a soltar un suspiro resignado mientras se dejaba arreglar. Tal como Emerald había dicho, recolocar las astillas en su cuerpo fue tarea sencilla, y tras re aplicar polvo blanco para ocultar sus fracturas estaba listo para retirarse. Sin embargo, no lo hizo de inmediato y en su lugar se quedó un momento contemplando a su compañero herido en la camilla de al lado.

" _Azurite… ¿por qué me seguiste a la batalla?_ " Pensó la gema verde para sus adentros. Y es que, en efecto, era algo extraño que Azurite, siendo más propenso a fracturarse en ambientes luminosos y cálidos, saliera al combate a plena luz del día en la estación cálida del año. Una palmadita en su hombro por parte del doctor le sacó se sus pensamientos y sólo atinó a musitar una torpe disculpa para salir de la zona.

-Siempre se preocupa de más… -Murmuró Emerald mientras negaba con la cabeza, miró de reojo a Azurite y relajó un poco su porte. -Aunque… tal vez esta ves su preocupación sea justificada. Los penares que le has causado hoy a tu compañero, Azurite… -Dijo en son de queja a la gema azul que yacía inconsciente para después comenzar con su tarea de restaurarle.

* * *

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Ya estás de vuelta! -Anatase apenas iba caminando por el estanque de medusas cuando un bólido naranja rojizo le embistió derribándolo. Por un momento se preocupó de las posibles fracturas que sufrirían hasta que notó de quien se trataba.

-Brook... acabo de salir de estar con el doc, por favor no me hagas regresar. -Refunfuñó la gema azul reincorporándose y mirando un poco irritado a Brookite. Al haber nacido ambos casi al mismo tiempo y al ser de la misma composición y dureza se consideraban prácticamente hermanos, y al parecer Anatase debía tomar el papel de hermano mayor que debía procurar el bienestar de Brookite así como de su conducta.

\- ¡Lo siento, hermano! P-Pero me preocupé mucho, y-y Sensei me reprendió por haber pedido ayuda a Dum y Bazz antes de ir a buscarlo pero…

-Sensei tenía razón al reprenderte. -Agregó Anatase con tono serio. -Brookite, sé que admiras a Dumortierite y Bazzite así como confías de tu velocidad; pero sabes que es una orden avisar a Sensei inmediatamente cuando aparece una mancha solar.

-Lo… lo siento Anatase. ¡No volverá a pasar! ¡Lo prometo! -Exclamó nuevamente la gema marrón rojizo haciendo mohines, a lo que Anatase sonrió un poco y palpó el cabello de su compañero.

-Bueno… ahora espera aquí mientras le doy a Sensei mi reporte sobre el ataque, ¿bien?

\- ¡Bien!

Así, tras la breve conversación entre las gemas de dureza 6, Anatase se adentró a la sala de reuniones donde Sensei posiblemente estaría hablando con alguna de las otras gemas, quedando Brookite en el pasillo exterior de la Escuela, con la conciencia un poco más tranquila al saber que su "hermano" estaba bien.

-¿Sensei no te regañó mucho? -El comentario proveniente de una voz aun no identificada tomó a Brookite por sorpresa, quien dio un brinco atrás casi cayendo al estanque de medusas. Al voltear sólo se encontró con la expresión burlona de Bazzite siendo acompañado por una mueca de exasperación de Dumortierite.

-Ahhh… ¡Claro que no! Solo me dijo que no te confiara el trabajo de protegernos. -Respondió en tono defensivo Brookite para cato seguido encogerse en sí mismo por si la gema azulada tenía una reacción agresiva; para su alivio, lo único que Bazz atinó a hacer fue esbozar una mueca cómica que denotaba su indignación.

-Pequeño guijarro… -Bazzite hizo finta de agarrar algo y sacudirlo violentamente, como si quisiera amenazar a Brookite con eso.

Un suspiro de resignación se escuchó por parte de Dumortierite al escuchar la… ¿discusión? No tenía mucho sentido que siempre discutieran por eso, ya hasta se sabía la rutina: Brookite o cualquier gema menor en turno molestando a Bazzite y su hinchado ego. _"Supongo que cuando se vive tanto uno se vuele de humor simple o se vuelve gruñón"_ , pensó para sus adentros mientras volteaba a ver el cielo teñido del color del atardecer.

* * *

Se acercaba el anochecer y la mayoría de las gemas que habitaban en la Escuela estaban o preparándose para descansar o terminando de realizar sus tareas asignadas. En la sala del doctor, Emerald terminaba los últimos detalles en la tarea de reconstruir a Azurite, hubiera terminado antes si no hubiese sido por otro pequeño accidente que había sucedido antes cuando Brookite volvió a lanzarse sobre uno de sus compañeros ignorando la diferencia de durezas. _"Ese guijarro…"_ Pensó Emerald al recordar la actitud tan infantil de Brookite pese a ya tener 350 años. La esmeralda colocó con cuidado el último pedazo de azurita y esperó a que su compañero despertara.

No fue hasta que transcurrieron unos minutos que la gema azul rey abrió de golpe los ojos incorporándose abruptamente.

\- ¡Azurite! -El doctor parecía preocupado, a juzgar por la expresión de preocupación que veía en la gema azul temía que se volviera a resquebrajar. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Eran uno diferente…

Y... chan chan chan, ¿qué sucederá después?

* * *

 **Como un dato, las gemas de dureza diferentes no pueden tener contacto directo porque la de dureza más débil se resquebrajaría (por eso Anatase siempre regaña a Brookite por abalanzarse a otros sin tener en cuenta su dureza)**

 **PD. ¿Qué habrá visto Azurite para estar así?**

 **PD2. Las gemas no pueden morir a menos que sean abducidas por los Lunarios, por eso viven tanto tiempo.**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
